1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phenylimidazole derivative represented by the following general formula (I) ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms or an alkynyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms; R.sup.2 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms or a haloalkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms; X is a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom; two Ys, which may be the same or different, are each a halogen atom; and R.sup.3 is a group represented by the following general formula EQU --A'--R.sup.4
{A' is O, S or NH; and R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, an alkynyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3-6 carbon atoms, a group represented by the following general formula EQU --CH(R.sup.5)COOR.sup.6
(R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms; and R.sup.6 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, an alkynyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3-6 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group of 2-6 total carbon atoms or an alkoxyalkoxyalkyl group of 3-9 total carbon atoms), or a group represented by the following general formula EQU --CH(R.sup.5)CON(R.sup.7)R.sup.8
(R.sup.5 is the same as defined above; and R.sup.7 and R.sup.8, which may be the same or different, are each a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms but may together form an alkylene group of 4-6 carbon atoms)}, or a group represented by the following general formula EQU --CO--A--R.sup.9
{A is O or S; and R.sup.9 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, an alkynyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3-6 carbon atoms, a group represented by the following general formula EQU --CH(R.sup.5)CO--A--R.sup.10
(R.sup.5 and A are the same as defined above; and R.sup.10 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group of 1-5 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, an alkynyl group of 3-5 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group of 3-6 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group of 2-6 total carbon atoms or an alkoxyalkoxyalkyl group of 3-9 total carbon atoms), or a group represented by the following general formula EQU --CH(R.sup.5)CON(R.sup.7)R.sup.8
(R.sup.5, R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are the same as defined above)}; processes for production of said derivatives; herbicides comprising said derivatives; and methods for controlling weeds using said herbicides.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 262560/1990 discloses imidazole compounds represented by the following general formula, as intermediate compounds for producing pest-controlling agents for use in agriculture and horticulture, fungicides for use in medicines, or herbicides. ##STR3##
The above imidazole compounds differ from the phenylimidazole derivatives of the present invention because the Y in the above general formula is a hydrogen atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom.